


Swept Away

by aurinon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, King Yakov Feltsman, Merman!Victor, Merman!Yuri, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor saves Yuuri, Viktor with a K, fairytale AU, may continue if requested, tiny bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurinon/pseuds/aurinon
Summary: In a kingdom below the sea, humans are seen as a merperson's biggest threat. Tales float around stating that humans would do anything to get their hands on a merperson.Above the surface, merpeople are a myth and only few people believe that they exist.One from each kind have a fateful encounter, powerful enough to turn the tides.





	

Viktor was always fascinated with the world above the waves, despite the fact that he's heard countless stories of the world above being a cruel place.

"Humans are dangerous! They eat us!" 

___"They perform experiments on us!" ____ _

_____"They trap us in cages!" ____ _ _ _

_______"They rid us of our scales to get other riches in exchange for them!" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________They were all lies, Viktor believed. They had to be. Who lived to tell these tales? Who managed to come back from being trapped in a cage?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Whenever he could, he would always swim to the reef. It was the only place he knew of where humans and mer-people could possibly interact with one another. He would quietly hide among the coral and sponges and watch the humans for hours. They would climb on large objects and ride the waves back to shore, and repeat it for hours. Some would put on fins and funny looking masks and swim through the reefs, admiring the wildlife. Viktor was so amazed that humans shared similar interests with his people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When out at the reefs, he would swim around aimlessly looking for treasures that humans have left behind. He loved shiny things. He would find necklaces with symbols he has never seen, small circles with colorful stones, and rocks with their ruler engraved on one side, with a palace or something else engraved on the other side. It had to be the human's ruler; the lady had a crown upon her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After gathering these treasures, Viktor did his best to hide them. Coming into contact with anything related to humans was strictly forbidden, and punishable by banishment. Viktor was the kingdom's prince and he had important duties he needed to do. But he could care less about those duties; he was young and curious about the world around him. He had plenty of time before he could focus on his duties as the next ruler._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Up on the shore, however, mermaids were a myth. Once in a blue moon, there would be news reports of someone spotting a mermaid off shore. Scientists would search the area, but they would come back empty handed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The only people who really believed mermaids existed were little kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri grew up being fascinated by the ocean that bordered his hometown. He loved going down to the beach and looking for seashells, bringing them him and giving them to his mom as presents. He also loved going out with his father on nice days, fishing for fish and other sea creatures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One day when he was very young, he saw a creature swimming around their boat in the reef. Yuuri stared in wonder and curiosity. The creature had the tail of a fish and the body of a human. It could only be.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A mermaid!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri's father chuckled, reeling in another fish. "Yuuri, mermaids are a part of fairy tales. They aren't actually real." Yuuri stood towards the edge of the boat, leaning over to get a better look. "There really is a mermaid! Right there!" He exclaimed, small finger pointing at the creature in the reef. His father glanced back at them, chuckling yet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No matter how many times he was told they didn't exist, Yuuri still secretly believed. And he was determined to find them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Viktor had a _great _morning so far. He was scolded by the king, who caught him coming back late last night, with a fist filled with human treasures. Viktor tried to explain himself, stating that he was watching the exploding, colorful stars that only came around during the warmer months, but King Yakov didn't believe him. He would talk to Viktor in the morning, he said, and demanded Viktor to bring the treasures with him. Obediently, Viktor did, and Yakov snatched them away. God only knows where they would be taken to.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Vitya, I forbid you to leave this castle for an entire moon turn!" Yakov snapped at him. Viktor had to obey. If he didn't, his punishment could've lasted much longer; it could've been for the rest of his life. He looked down at the sand beneath him, a sad expression overcoming his face. "Yes, your majesty." He said, loud and clear, swimming away slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You weren't dismissed!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stared out his window. Viktor sat on a rock, sprouting sea flowers and watched the world, his world, go by around him. His people swam around beneath him, the waves calmly moved at the surface. Sighing, he held his tail to his chest. He buried his face into where his knees would be if he were a human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So, the old man punished you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The silver haired merman glanced at the entrance of his room. There, was the other Prince, Yuri. His blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, pink tail flaring a brighter pink when he didn't receive a response. "What the hell are you doing anyways? Those humans are dangerous! Yakov told you numerous times about them and to stay away from the surface!" He snapped. All Yuri ever did was look for a fight or trouble to get his tail tangled in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yura, listen. They aren't dangerous. The-"  
"Don't call me that!" Viktor was cut off by the young prince. Yuri sighed, swimming over and sitting next to Viktor. "Viktor.." He spoke quietly. "Just listen to the old man once. He's only looking out for you." He was right. That's all Yakov wanted for his young ones, his successors, his people. Yuri soothingly ran his fingers over Viktor's aqua colored tail, the older tensing then relaxing at the touch. He stopped abruptly, quickly floating up and looking out the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor was on high alert, getting up as quickly as the young prince did. "What is that thing?" Yuri murmured. Viktor squinted, taking in the sight before him. A small, white dot was sinking outside their kingdom. It was roughly the size of a mermaid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it wasn't. Where the tail would be was two legs. Viktor's eyes widened, fins on his tail fluttering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a human. Humans couldn't breathe underwater unless they had the special mask on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor dashed out of his room, swimming quickly towards the human. "What the hell are you doing?!" Yuri snapped. Viktor would face the consequences later, but now he had to save the human. He swam past the kingdom's gate, heading up towards the body. He outstretched his arms, closer..closer.. The mer-Prince gritted his teeth, forcing himself faster towards the falling human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His arms met plush whiteness of the material the human was wearing. He wrapped his arms around the human, swimming away silently to a place above the surface. He searched around, finding a group of rocks and heading towards them. He broke through the surface, placing the human on one of the obsidian colored rocks. "God, I thought I was never going to make it." Viktor panted, leaning against the rock as he caught his breath. He propped himself onto the rock, tail between the legs spread out beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He leaned over the human, cupping his cheeks gently. Viktor's breath hitched quietly. He was touching the human. His cheeks were smooth and wet under his hands; the prince secretly relished in the feeling. "Wow." He whispered. Viktor caressed one cheek with his thumb, shivering with excitement. Never in his life did he think he would get the opportunity to do this. "I've never seen one of you this close before. It's amazing." He whispered, pushing jet black hair from the unconscious boy's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor was startled when the human beneath him stirred, coughing obscenely and gasping for air. Chocolate eyes met aqua as the human came back to reality. The mer-prince was in awe, eyes widening and mouth forming a cheesy smile. "You're awake!" He gasped, very excited to hear the human. "Wh..where am I?" The man asked, looking up at the merman. Viktor ignored the question, leaning over the human once more. "Oh, I'm so happy you're ok! I saw you falling and I had to swim up and rescue you! And my.. You can talk! This is amazing!" The young man raised an eyebrow, sitting up. He looked down, eyes widening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man above him had a tail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're a mermaid?!" He exclaimed. "Well, close. Merman. And a prince too!" Viktor smiled, waving his tail around. The human couldn't believe his eyes. He reached out, touching the aqua tail between his legs. The prince's eyes fluttered, shivering at the sensation. It felt good having it touched by the human he saved. "I knew it. You do exist." The human whispered. "What do you mean, little human?" "My name's Yuuri. All my life, my parents have told me that mermaids didn't exist, but..wow. You really do." Yuuri was in awe, taking in the sight of the beautiful creature above him. The mer-prince was ripped, he thought. His tail matched the color of his eyes, and his hair was the same color as the clouds in the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yuuri? The younger prince's name is the same as yours! He certainly is feisty though." Viktor chuckled, sitting up on the rock. "I'm Viktor, it's very nice to meet you." The other male nodded, pulling his knees towards his chest. "Thank you for saving me. It was very nice of you." His voice came out quiet. The prince looked at the human, smiling sweetly. "I had to. It was in my instincts to come and rescue you." Yuuri nodded, hiding a smile in the shadow of his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He heard the faint sound of rocks crumbling against one another, eyes looking up to meet Viktor's, who was looming over him again. "Need something, your highness?" Yuuri asked quietly, Viktor jumping at the sound of his title. "What do you look like under this..material? I wanna see." He said, eyes scanning the upper half of the human's body. "I look the same way you do. H-Here." Yuuri sat up, Viktor sliding back some, watching as the ebony haired male unbuttoned his white, sorta translucent shirt, to reveal his chest. The prince let out a small gasp, tail fluttering happily. "We are the same up here." He pressed the pad of his finger to Yuuri's left breast, the other man chuckling quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yuuri gasped when he felt Viktor's hands wrap around his ankle. His leg was lifted in the air, his back having a sudden rendezvous with the rock beneath him. "What are these called? They help you move around, right?" Viktor asked, trailing a finger down the bottom of Yuuri's foot. Letting out a series of giggles, he answered the merman's question. "They're called feet. They help us humans walk, run, skip, everything." "Feet.." Viktor mumbled, examining one of Yuuri's that he held in his hands. "And these..are?" The prince reached for his knee, hand meeting the rough material of Yuuri's pants. "Legs." Yuuri answered, hoping that's what Viktor was wondering. He hoped right as his leg was lowered back onto the rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Splashing interrupted their somewhat intimate moment. Yuuri scrambled into a sitting position, eyes widening at the sight of another merman. The merman swam over, panting lightly as his eyes met Viktor's. He grabbed onto the rock like his life depended on it, leaning against and closing his eyes. "Vitya.. You need to get him out of here." His voice trembled, threatening to break. "Why? Yuri, what's going on?" Viktor asked, leaning over. Teal met aqua, lips parting and breath coming rapidly. "The old man knows and he's bringing his triton." Yakov only brought his triton out when there was trouble around. But, Yuuri wasn't any trouble, Viktor thought. The man was so nice and confused and curious. Viktor knew deep in his heart that Yuuri wouldn't hurt them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two soldiers broke the barrier of the sky and the sea, glaring at Yuuri. The human tensed, standing up as the gazes fell on him. The prince frowned, looking up at Yuuri. "Please stay down. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." He did his best to mask his pleas, voice coming out softly and reassuringly. Yuuri nodded, legs wobbling as he struggled to kneel on the rock below him. Yakov popped up a short bit later, silver triton looming over his head. His eyes focused on the scene in front of him. Viktor was sitting too close to the human. It angered him, made his blood boil. His triton began to glow, a bright white color that could easily blind someone if they were close enough. He aimed it at Yuuri, eyes narrowing for precision. The human backed up, his eyes widening in fear. He was so confused and scared. He wanted to know why this merman was acting this way, why that thing was being pointed at him. Yakov pulled his arm back, and all that was left was to throw the triton through Yuuri and end his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stopped, however, when Viktor moved himself in front of Yuuri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Vitya." The King growled, gripping the triton harder. "Move out of the way." The prince remained still, arms outstretched. Yuuri couldn't believe what was going on. He stared up at Viktor, many emotions following through his body. "Yakov, I won't move. He isn't what you think he is." "And how do you know?" The King snapped. "Did he tell you?" Viktor simply nodded. "We are but a myth up here. No one believes. However, if we were to be seen, a group of people will come to find us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's all true." Yuuri spoke up. He stood slowly, walking across the rock that was now threatening to burn his feet due to the heat of the sun. "No one believes, except for little kids. But.. I have for years. I believed your kind has existed, and you do..somewhere out there. If people were to know you all existed, they would stop at nothing to find you. And if they do, I don't know exactly what they'll do. I don't know how they would treat you. I promise to not tell anyone of this. I..don't want to see you potentially getting hurt." Everyone around him was in awe. Yakov didn't want to believe him, but there was sincerity and honestly evident in the human's deep brown orbs. He lowered his triton, sighing heavily and looking at Viktor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"All of you, go back to the kingdom. Vitya, you're punished. I want you down there right now and I don't want to see you near the surface again." Yakov growled lowly, guards diving under. The mer-prince frowned, waving his tail slowly as he got back in the water. "For how long?" He asked, looking at Yakov. "Never again. You could've potentially been killed. You are my successor. I need you alive." That was all the King said before disappearing beneath the waves. Viktor was upset, on the verge of being heartbroken. He loved how different these two worlds and how they intermixed with one another. Loved watching humans go about their day like no one was watching them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I guess this is goodbye." He said softly. Yuuri knelt down next to him, looking down at the merman. "I guess so." He said softly, looking beneath the surface. Viktor turned to him, a hopeful expression on his face. "Don't worry, I'll sneak up from time to time." He winked, flashing a grin at the human. "You can't. It's too dangerous, Vik-your highness." Yuuri nearly forgot his formalities. "Yuuri, there's so much more I want to know about you humans. What's it like where you live? What do you eat? What are your traditions like? What are those exploding stars and why do they only show when it's warm out?" The human leaned down, words caught in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A low, rumbling noise in the distance caused Yuuri to turn his head around. It was probably Minako, who took him out in the first place. "You need to go. Now. Other humans are on their way. I don't want you to get taken." He spoke lowly. The prince nodded, biting his lip in frustration. He disappeared beneath the surface, swimming off as quickly as he could. There was so much more he wanted to know. So much he wanted to learn about the human he had saved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But now, he may never know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minako pulled up, her eyes wide when she saw Yuuri. "You're alive! Oh my.. Thank goodness!" Yuuri chuckled, carding his fingers through his damp hair. "Get in here. How did you manage to get back up to the surface?" She asked, helping Yuuri as he stumbled in. His chocolate eyes scanned the ocean, a smiling gracing his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was only the current. That's all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://pimpnamedmarco.tumblr.com/)


End file.
